


Les Caprices de Sa Majesté

by Fjeril



Series: Fjeril Fictober 2018 [2]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I don't know how to tag this it's literally just Leo being Leo, Leo being Leo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 19:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16165595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fjeril/pseuds/Fjeril
Summary: Leo falls asleep while composing on the roof.





	Les Caprices de Sa Majesté

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I wrote. The characters probably are very ooc because I don't know much about Knights (except for Ritsu) so please forgive me. This is all because of Fictober day 2: “People like you have no imagination.”

He was writing a new song. This time, he had access to a few dozens of notebooks, that Sena had bought after their last fight, when Leo had accidentally written on the white photoshoot background. It had annoyed him at first, since he believed notes weren't supposed to be confined in such cramped spaces as notebooks, but at least they didn't get erased by passing-byers or by the cleaning staff before they could record the songs.

The downpoint was that the notebooks were heavy, and that he had to bring them everywhere with him if he wanted to keep on writing. A burden he didn't like to carry, especially when climbing the wall up to the roof. So, he took a few of those out, letting them fall on ground, and got up on the roof. There, he sat in a space that inspired him. And also, one that aliens could easily spot if they were to come back and kidnap him again.

Only five minutes, or was it three hours, he didn't know, had passed when he heard a familiar voice calling up to him. His eyelids were heavy and he had written all over the roof, because he didn't have enough space on his notebooks. They were so small anyway, with so little pages, he didn't have enough of them !

"Hey, King, why did I find Kuma sleeping in the middle of the notebooks we bought for you to write in? Not like it bothered him at all apparently, but it bothers _me_ , you know?"

He knew this voice by heart, for it brought a smile to his face all the time. Sometimes, he acted as if he didn't listen to it just so Sena got annoyed and kept talking - it inspired him mountains of songs. So many songs he wasn't even sure Knights could sing them all before they all became old and unable to remember their own names. Well, _he_ didn't even always remember his own name and Ritsu couldn't become old in the first place, but that was how many songs he had written so far.

Some found their place in someone else's voices, but he wasn't sure he was always with it. Oh, not that it was that huge of a problem, he couldn't remember every single song he had written. Nobody could remember every single word they had said, after all.

"You're not going to answer, are you?"

At least, even if Sena didn't understand him, he knew how to handle him despite how their characters were. As expected from his most loyal knight, from the one he knew the best. Instead of answering, Leo smiled, writing the last notes of the song that had come to his mind. Another one was following, but he was getting too tired to write anymore.

Besides, his portion of the roof was already filled with songs.

"Sena," he simply said, acknowledging his friend.

Just after, he fell asleep, dreams filled with aliens.

"Shouldn't you just let him go home?"

He could recognize the familiar, deep voice next to him. The person was trying not to wake him up, it seemed. Leo believed it was better not to make their efforts go to waste. Whoever that was.

"I wish we could," another familiar voice answered - this one was one of his Knights, one that was not in his class, he was sure about that, "Unfortunately none of us knows where he lives, now. The address registered in the school's administration is made-up and when we ask him he says he doesn't remember.

\- Doesn't Sena know where he lives?

\- Izumi told me he ever only finds him by chance, and maybe a bit of instinct."

The deeper voice seemed pensive. Leo was glad he had managed to forget his own address, because if there was one thing he knew, it was that he didn't want to go back there. Why, though... That stayed a mystery, even for him.

"And if no one in Knights knows where he lives, then absolutely nobody knows, right?

\- We can always try Mama, and hope he doesn't send him in a random country," the second voice answered.

Unfortunately for that person, not even Mikejima knew where he lived. Leo himself wasn't even sure he lived somewhere else than in this school, to be honest. Besides, he didn't need to travel anymore, and would rather have some time alone where he could let imagination take over him. It was way better than having to go through memories and other boring thoughts.

He decided to open his eyes and stretch, laughing with all his strength. Strong enough to startle Naru and Kuro - and apparently, Sena and Suoh, who had barely entered the classroom, each of them holding one of Ritsu's arm. The vampire was even more sleepy than him, but it didn't matter. His Knights were reunited, just not in the right room, and he knew what they wanted. If he had to be honest, he liked it. Maybe a lot. So, he smiled to them, making them wait a little bit more on purpose.

"Okay! My Knights, shall we go?"

He was pretty sure at least two of them would grumble over how annoying it was, but it didn't matter, as long as they followed him willingly. So he led them towards the studio they rented. He almost wanted to borrow Ritsu's best friend so he could carry him in their stead, but couldn't find him - he didn't even know in which class that guy was supposed to be in the first place.

Someone he _did_ cross paths with, though, was Keito, who looked quite annoyed. Leo just _loved_ it when Keito was annoyed, especially when he was annoyed towards him. He wondered what he could have done, this time, but couldn't remember what it was all about. It didn't matter for now, for he had Knights to lead for the rest of the afternoon.

"Tsukinaga."

The vice president's voice sounded even more annoyed than he seemed to be, to his greatest joy.

"What is it, Keito? Are you here to listen to my knights' beautiful voices? Or to ask me for a song? Oh, oh, no, don't tell me, inspiration is coming to me!

\- King, no!" he could hear, but it was too late, and he had started writing all over the vice president of the student council's shirt.

Someone was trying to prevent him from doing that, but despite their strength, didn't manage to pull him away from his target. The target tried to push him away, too, yet the strength of Leo's inspiration was way beyond Keito's strength. The vice president of the student council seemed quite annoyed - perfect - and turned towards the other Knights:

"Why are you letting him act this way?! This is not only impolite, he's also degrading school materials! Should I add, buildings, too, considering he wrote all over one section of the roof!"

 _Oh yes, it was the funniest thing I did this month,_ the King couldn't help but think, ignoring his junior's efforts to stop him from writing all over Keito. Behind him, Sena loudly sighed, gesturing towards one of the windows.

"People like you have no imagination. It doesn't matter, does it really? Whatever song he wrote on the roof will be washed by the rain. Whatever he's writing on your shirt can be erased after you wash it a few times. Besides, it's not like you only have one shirt. You should learn how to chill, Hasumi. It's where true strength starts."

Without a word, the vice president turned on his heels, depriving Leo from his writing support. He tried to reach for the wall, but this time, too many people were pushing him away.

"You can always use that instead, your majesty," Ritsu simply told him.

Leo could feel, on the top of his head, the exact and familiar weight of a notebok. Smiling, he could only tell himself how proud he was of his knights. They were ready for the future.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this didn't even have a plot, idk I wrote that half awake before going to school pls pardon me  
> Also, as always, thank you for reading ♥ I'd love to hear your impressions or advices about my writing Knights at all, since I'm very new to it (and was very lost tbh www)


End file.
